Darna
Darna is a fictional character and superheroine created by Filipinokomiks (Philippine colloquial term for comics) legend Mars Ravelo. In her more popular incarnations, she is a warrior from outer space manifesting herself through a girl from Earth, named Narda. Contrary to what some Filipinos may believe, Darna was not named after the magical Ibong Adarna (Adarna bird), which appears in a Philippine epic of the same name. In Bulaklak Magazine, Narda was already established as Varga's mortal identity. "Darna" was simply an anagram of "Narda". Also, see http://www.igma.tv/article.php?articleid=680. History Later years Starting in 1951, several Darna movies were made. Some made from 1973 onwards starred the future multi-awarded dramatic actress and politician Vilma Santos. In these 1970s films, Darna's origin was changed; no longer a little girl, Narda was now in her late teens. Also, she herself becomes Darna, unlike the original where she just "channels" her (not unlike Jason Blood and Etrigan). Only Ding knows her secret in this version. Also, the stone comes out of Narda's mouth every time she changes back; she has to swallow it every time she wants to transform (This became standard for following versions). Darna is not specified as coming from Marte, just as a "warrior of Light". This version of Darna became most people's idea of the character for about 3 decades. A catchprase popularized by the movies and said by Narda runs, "Ding, ang bato!" ("Ding, me the stone!") A TV series was also produced in 1977. Created by Ketchie Benedicto and airing on KBS 9, Darna! The TV Series starred another future multi-awarded dramatic actress, Lorna Tolentino, as Darna/Narda. The Mango Comics miniseries In 2003, an award-winning Darna miniseries was published by Mango Comics, with major input from Ravelo's family. This version showed Narda as a college student who first found the stone 10 years before. However, the details of Darna's origin was changed again - Her race of "Adarna Warriors" orig ainally came from the planet Tiamat, as did Valentina's, the "Serpent Queens". Their respective peoples had warred for many years. On Tiamat, Darna's race used artificial wings, reminiscent of the Hawkmen and Hawkwomen of Thangar, while Valentina's race was reminiscent of Nagas as well as Gorgons. Because of the war between the Adarna Warriors and the Serpent Queens, they fled the planet Tiamat and went to the planet Nibiru, also known as Marte. Here, Darna (both the name and the character) is explicitly linked to the Adarna bird (Ibong Adarna). 2005 TV series In 2004, executives of GMA Network and Hugo Yonzon, current license holder of Darna and head of Mango Comics, signed a licensing agreement for a new Darna television series. It premiered in Filipino homes on April 11, 2005 and garnered a 47.1% rating according to AGB, making it one of the highest rated pilot episode ever in Philippine television. During the fourth episode, it garnered 52.1% overnight ratings from AGB, the highest rating yet for the show because this was the episode that Narda transforms into Darna for the first time. Filipino actress Angel Locsin starred as Darna. The television series ended Friday, November 25, 2005. A lot of changes and new material were added for this incarnation of Darna. The show follows the original with Narda finding the stone as a child, but she only becomes Darna and discovers her powers at age eighteen. It follows the 2003 comics in making Darna part of an alien race (the Adranika of Marte) who fought another alien race of serpent people (called the Anomalka). However, many new allies and enemies were invented for the show, as well as more backstory. Notably, Narda and the (half-Anomalkan, half-human) Valentina are half-sisters. Four actresses who previously played Darna were involved in the TV series: * Gina Pareño (Darna and the Planetman, 1969) appeared as Darna's grandmother * Rio Locsin (Bira, Darna, Bira, 1979) appeared as the wife of Dr. Zombie, one of the villains * Lorna Tolentino (Darna in 1977 TV series) portrayed Queen Adran of Marte * Regine Velasquez (plays Darna in Captain Barbell, 2003) sang the theme song of the series. Quite interestingly, she also provided a voice clip of shouting "Darna!" for use in the TV series, as Angel Locsin's own efforts were apparently subpar. The series features several prominent Filipino actors and actresses as the villains: * Alessandra de Rossi '''- Valentina/Ava * Celia Rodriguez - Braguda * '''Tonton Gutierrez - Nosferamus/Tatay Mulong * Eddie Garcia - Mambabarang * Carmina Villaroel - Sulfura/Sabrina * Christopher de Leon '''- Dr. Zombie/Dr. Ted * '''Cristine Reyes - Molecula * Berwin Melly - Toymaster * K. Brosas - Divina Devinica/Demonica/Divina * Katrina Halili - Black Darna/Carol * Nadine Samonte '- Ava/Valentina 2009 TV series The first TV series was aired last 2005 with Angel Locsin as the lead role which made her a big star. GMA Network confirms that the rights of Darna is still theirs along with Captain Barbell and Dyesebel. Last January 2008, it was announced that GMA Network decided to make another version of the show but this time, it will be along with Captain Barbell. But due to schedule conflicts of Richard Gutierrez, everything was shelved. Angel Locsin, the first TV Darna, has transferred to ABS-CBN, the rival station of GMA Network in 2007. GMA Network announced that the new styled Darna would be a mirror to Marian Rivera's personality, possibly featuring more comedy flavor into the drama plot. Rivera will also undergo mental and physical trainings. Also, Galvante confirmed that Captain Barbell, another Mars Ravelo's creation, is going to be shown in the series. Marian Rivera will be starting her fighting routines with a an expert on May 17, 2009. Unfortunately, it was postponed due to conflicts on schedule. She will also be soon trained on harness. GMA Network, along with the Ravelo's copyright holders of the character, has unanimously chosen Marian Rivera as Darna. It was said by Wilma Galvante, the SVP for Entertainment TV, in an interview that the new Darna should be a real star because it is a prime role. The Ravelo's said in an interview that Marian Rivera is the sexiest and most beautiful actress to play Darna. Two actors are considered for the role of the leading man. They were Mark Herras and Mark Anthony Fernandez but it was the latter who's more vibrant. The series premiered last August 10, 2009 and garnered a 44.1% household rating on AGB Nielsen Mega Manila (ranked #1), 47.6% household rating on TNS Mega Manila (ranked #1), and 37.5% household rating on TNS Nationwide (ranked #2 next to ABS-CBN's "May Bukas Pa" which got 37.6%, only 0.10% difference). Similarities and inspirations Some may point out that Darna is very similar to (or less charitably, is a ''rip-off of) Western superheroes, particularly '''Wonder Woman. Aside from the bullet deflection misconception (perpetrated by the Viva Films movies), Darna's similarity to Wonder Woman is disputed. The connection is most likely based upon the actual look of the character being extremely similar to Wonder Woman, but it majorly stems from the Viva Films' rendition of the character, which incorperated Darna deflecting bullets using bracelets. Darna's chief inspirations did not include Wonder Woman, but were rather Superman and Captain Marvel, whose comics Ravelo regularly read. According to confirmed sources, such as the GMA Network's description of Darna, the reason why Mars Ravelo chose to create a female superhero rather than a male one was because Ravelo grew up with an absent father; thus, he never had a father-figure and he considered his mother as his biggest hero growing up. His mother represented Darna, and young Mars Ravelo represented the kid sidekick, Ding. Supporting characters Darna's family * Ding - Narda's brother and friend. Died in the 2005 TV series. Played by CJ Muere. * Her Grandmother - Played by Gina Pareno. Invented for the 2005 TV series: * Tatay Mulong (Nosferamus) - Narda's deceased (and resurrected) father. Played by Tonton Gutierrez. * Nanay Ising - Narda's foster mother. (deceased) Played by Lani Mercado-Revilla. * Prospera - Narda's biological mother. Played by Sandy Andolong-De Leon. * Iking '''- Narda's adopted brother. Played by Francis "iking" Maguindayao. * '''Lenlen - Narda's adopted sister. Played by Ella Guevarra. * Valentina - made her half-sister. Played by Allessandra De Rossi. * Efren - Narda's boyfriend and true love. Played by Dennis Trillo. Allies and Enemies Over the years, Darna has fought against and alongside many characters in her various incarnations, like: Allies *Captain Barbell - a superhuman Earth champion like Darna with a human dual identity. Captain Barbell also possesses Superhuman strength and the power of flight. A famous Philippine comics character also created by Mars Ravelo. *Lastikman - an alien shapeshifter, not unlike Plastic Man and Mr. Fantastic; also created by Ravelo. *Dyesebel - a mermaid born from human parents who helped Narda in her mission against Braguda & the Anomalkans. Another of Ravelo's characters. *Dyangga - head of the mermaids who showed Narda the location of the Mahiwagang Kabibe (Magical Clam). (Ironically later, used to be a villain, played by Mylene Dizon, in Dyesebel in 2008) *Queen Adran - Matriarch/Queen of the noble Adranika race of the Planet Marte. *Aio - Queen Adran's "right hand person". The White Stone-bearer and Darna's mentor. *Wonder kids - two super kids created in the 2005 TV series. *Pedro Penduko - Darna and other Mars Ravelo characters made a special cameo in this movie. *Darna Kuno - In this movie, the real Darna was "in the family way" and had to pass on the magic stone to another mortal. Enemies *Valentina - Darna's most famous and greatest foe. In the 1950s, she was originally a bitter, deformed woman born with snakes for hair from ordinary human parents. When she grew up, her parents were killed by the local people and was subsequently adopted by a creature named "Kobra", a giant serpent with a hag's head. Valentina was soon referred to as "goddess of the snakes" who had a close familiar - "Vibura", a loyal serpent. (Vibora is Spanish for viper.) In the 1973 film "Lipad, Darna, Lipad" ("Fly, Darna, Fly")", she is played by Celia Rodriguez and is known as "Dr. Valentina Vrandakapoor", with a Ph.D. in Reptilian Zoology from the University of New Delhi. Valentina is portrayed as the Queen of the Serpents and moonlights as a ramp model. She was seen walking on the lobby of the Manila Hotel in a turban covered Medusa wig, bare midriff Indian sari, and on her belly button, a giant ruby known as the "Star of Bombay" that can blow away suspecting Bollywood wannabees. Humorously, she sees Darna flying across Rizal Park and she says, "Sino ba yang babaeng mababa ang lipad?" ("kalapating mababa ang lipad" - literally low-flying doves - is a Spanish-derived Tagalog euphemism for women of low repute, i.e. prostitutes.) In the 2005 TV series, Valentina is a human/Anomalkan hybrid. She is Braguda's greatest and most favored apprentice when she returns to planet Earth. She believes herself to be Narda's cousin but later learns that they are half-sisters. Ultimately, she helps Darna kill Braguda. Classic villains *Valentina, ang Babaeng Ahas - known as Darna's archnemesis and is the most popular villain created by Mars Ravelo. *Roma, ang Babaeng Impakta - A Vampiric female born with a conjoined parasitic demon-twin *Armida, ang Babaeng Lawin - A Winged female with Hawk-like predatory qualities(Unrelated to the later GMA TV series Mulawin, also starring Angel Locsin, the 2005 Darna). Also known as Blanca *Lucifera, ang Babaing Tuod - Woodwitch who has the ability to fight enemies by means of her vines and roots, and can turn plants into deadly weapons. Also known as Lucila. *Lutgarda, ang Babaeng Linta - bloodsucking Circus-freak who can manipulate the weather *Impakta (I) - A "manananggal", a vampirelike aswang(supernatural monster in Philppine folklore in which it separates at the waist, the upper half is enabled to fly while the other half walks to frighten people and to signify that a manananggal lurks) in the "Lipad, Darna, Lipad" film (1973). It made a comeback in "Darna" (1991) *Domino Lipolico - used by the devil to spread Dominism in Southeast Asia, starting in the Philippines *Electra - Leader of the Planet Women *Isputnik -a superheroine who once did battle with Darna. *The "Planetmen"- Extraterrestrials from "Darna at ang Planetman" *The "Planet Women"- Amazonian emissaries who tried to transport the Earth into their part of the galaxy; from "Darna vs. the Planet Women" *The Giants - genetically altered earthlings by Warrior Queen - from "X3X" *Valentine Adan - the daughter of Valentina in "Darna Ang Pagbabalik" (1994) and like her mother, Valentine is actually a gorgon concealing the snakes on her head beneath a bathing cap like hat (turban). She is a tele evangelist who claims that only she can protect the city from an advancing lahar (volcanic mud flow) and will save those who have pledge their undying devotion to her. *X3X- alien Warrior Queen from "Darna and the Giants" TV series villains *Braguda - Queen of the Anomalca race of the Planet Marte. Played by Ms. Celia Rodriguez. *Babaing Tuod (II)- The possessed version of Alice (Narda's Best friend) (2005 version from the TV series). Played by Karen Delos Reyes. *Impakta (II) - Another possessed version of Alice (from the 2005 TV series). Played by Ryza Cenon]]. *Babaing Lobo- Another possessed version of Alice (from 2005 version from the TV series). Played by Karen Delos Reyes. *Babaing Linta - Garda the leech woman *Dambuhalang Ahas (Giant Snake) - Also known as Higanteng Sawa (Giant Python), Braguda's first servant in Earth. Responsible for the death of Nanay Ising and the transformation of Valentina to a Babaeng Ahas (snake-woman). *Ms. Luna - a manananggal. Played by Maggie Wilson. *Mambabarang - Warlock king of insects. Played by Eddie Garcia. *Sulfura - has the ability to spew fire and acid and melt her enemies. Played by Carmina Villaroel-Legazpi. *Molecula - a shape-shifter. Played by Cristine Reyes *Nosferamus - grim reaper-"The Shadow of Death" and right hand man of Braguda. Played Tonton Gutierrrez. *Dr. Zombie - re-animator of corpses. Played by Christopher De Leon. *Ella the Zombie - reanimated policewoman. Played by Jacque Estevez. *The Toy Master - a Clown who possessed the magical powers stolen from a Gnome. Played by Bearwin Meily. *Divina Demonica - a villain created for the 2005 TV series. Played by K Brosas. *Black Darna - the evil twin of Darna in the 2005 series; Black Darna has the same powers and abilities as Darna. Played by Katrina Halili. *Divas Impaktitas- Valentina's 1st 3 Vampire minions created by the magic Black Stone. *Varca - Anomalcan who wishes the death of Braguda according to the Prophecy, however insists on dominating Earth. Killed by Braguda when she found out that Varka betrays her. Played by Tin Arnaldo. *Peruca - friend of Varca. Killed by Valentina for treason. *Trolca- An Anomalcan Warrior/Executioner who carries a "Ball and Chain" Mace. *Lalaking Ahas (Snakeman) - was Efren (Narda's true love) who was temporarily transformed into this creature by a spell cast by Valentina. Played by Dennis Trillo. *Narda's past - it is said that Narda's past is the greatest enemy of Darna, according to the Adranicas. Locations The following locations are featured in Darna stories: * Sa Bayan Ng "M" (In the Town of M) (from issue # 1, 1950) - when creator/writer Mars Ravelo wrote the first issue - Narda & Ding's location - Sa Bayan ng "M" refers to the place Mars Ravelo grew up. "M" is Malabon, General Trias, Cavite in the Philippines. This is the setting of Narda/Darna's origin. (This information was confirmed by the Estate of Mars Ravelo.) * Mabuhay University (from Mars Ravelo's Darna # 1) is the College where the adult Narda attended. It is based on the University of the Philippines. * Planet Marte - the planet where both the magic white stone and magic black stone comes from. Darna's power comes from this planet that is both technologically advanced as well as mystically inclined. Science and magic are not seen as two separate opposing disciplines. They are both integrated in this society composed of two tribes - the noble Adranika race and the evil Anomalka race. * i like you :) kyunam List of Darna movies Over the years, Darna has appeared in many films. *''Darna'' **Directed by: Fernando Poe, Sr. **Opening day: May 31, 1951 **Produced by: Royal Films **Starring: Rosa del Rosario as Darna, Cristina Aragon as Valentina, Mila Nimfa as Narda and Manuel Ubaldo as Ding. *''Darna at ang Babaing Lawin (Darna and the Hawkwoman)'' **Directed by: Carlos Vander Toloso **Opening day: August 15, 1952 **Produced by: Royal Films **Starring: Rosa Del Rosario as Darna, Elvira Reyes as Babaing lawin (hawkwoman) Mila Nimfa as Narda Manuel Ubaldo as Ding *''Si Darna at ang Impakta (Darna and the Evil Twins)'' **Directed by: Danilo Santiago **Opening day: June 27, 1963 **Produce by: PPI **Starring: Liza Moreno as Darna, Gina Alonzo as Roma, Paquito Salcedo and Jose Padilla Jr as the evil twin *''Isputnik vs. Darna'' **Directed by: Natoy Catindíg **Opening day: August 12, 1963 **Produced by: Tagalog Ilang-Ilang Productions **Starring: Liza Moreno as Darna/Narda, Nida Blanca as Isputnik, Tony Ferrer and Dencio Padilla *''Darna at ang Babaing Tuod (Darna and the Tree Monster)'' **Directed by Cirio H. Santiago **Opening day: April 14, 1965 **Produced by: Premiere Productions **Starring: Eva Montes as Darna, Gina Alonzo as Lucila, Anita Linda, Ruben Rustia with Tito Galla and Nancy Roman with Charry Bautista as Narda *''Darna at ang Planetman (Darna and the Planetman)'' **Directed by Marcelino Navarro **Opening day: January 18, 1969 **Produced by: Vera Perez Productions **Starring: Gina Pareno as Darna/Daria, Boy Alajar as Ding, Gina Alajar as Narda and Bella Flores with Vic Vargas *''Lipad, Darna, Lipad! (Fly, Darna, Fly!)'' **Directed by Maning Borlaza, Elwood Perez and Joey Gosiengfiao **Opening day: March 23, 1973 **Produced by: Sine Pilipino **Starring: Vilma Santos as Darna/Narda, Angelito as Ding, Gloria Romero as Impakta, Celia Rodriguez as Valentina and Liza Lorena as Babaing Lawin with Ernie Garcia *''Darna and the Giants'' **Directed by Maning Borlaza **Opening day: December 22, 1973 **Produced by: Tagalog Ilang-Ilang Productions **Starring: Vilma Santos as Darna/Narda, Don Don Nakar as Ding, Helen Gamboa as X3X and Divina Valencia with Max Alvarado, Ike Lozada, Florence Aguilar and Kathy de la Cruz *''Darna vs The Planet Women'' **Directed by Aramando Garces **Opening day: December 22, 1973 **Produced by: TIIP **Starring: Vilma Santos as Darna, Bentot Jr as Ding, Rossana Ortiz as Elektra, Zandro Zamora, Eva Linda and Lita Vasquez *''Darna Kuno?'' (a parody of Darna) **Directed by Luciano B. Carlos **Opening day: March 30, 1979 **Produced by: Regal Films **Starring: Dolphy as Darna, Brenda Del Rio as Darna, Lotis Key, Marissa Delgado, with Celia Rodriguez, Ruel Vernal and Bella Flores *''Bira, Darna, Bira!'' **Directed by Tito Sanchez **Opening day: June 15, 1979 **Produced by: MBM Productions **Starring: Rio Locsin as Darna/Narda, Romnick as Ding Moody Diaz and Rex Cortes with Ruel Vernal *''Darna and Ding'' **Directed by J. Erastheo Navoa and Cloyd Robinson **Opening day: February 8, 1980 **Produced by: D'Wonder Films **Starring: Vilma Santos as Darna/Narda, Nino Mulach as Ding, Celia Rodriguez as Lei Ming, Marissa Delgado as Dr. Irene Vontesberg, Veronica Jones as Babaing Lawin *''Darna'' **Directed by Joel Lamangan **Opening day: December 25, 1991 **Produced by: Viva Films **Starring: Nanette Medved as Darna/Narda, Pilar Pilapil as Valentina, Bing Loyzaga as Impakta, Edu Manzano as Dominico Lipolico and Ton Ton Gutierez *''Darna Ang Pagbabalik (Darna The Return)'' **Directed by Joel Lamangan **Opening day: June 9, 1994 **Produced by: Peque Gallaga and Lore Reyes **Starring: Anjanette Abayari as Narda/Darna, Pilita Corales as Valentina, Cherrie Gil as Valentine, Lester Llansing as Ding, Edu Manzano as Max Other Appearances of Darna * Darna (1977) - first Darna TV series on KBS 9 were Lorna Tolentino played Darna. Lorna Tolentino was the first actress to wear a one piece Darna costume. * Terebol Dobol - Chiquito played the first male Darna * Captain Barbell (1986) - Sharon Cuneta as Darna * Ang Pagbabalik ni Pedro Penduko (1994) - Anjanette Abayari as Darna, cameo role * Toyota FX Commercials - Anjanette Abayari, Alma Conception, Daisy Reyes in darna costumes * Comics Ballet (1997) - Liza Macuja as Darna * Darna The Ballet (2003) - Mica Bernas as Narda. Chin Chin Gutierrez and Tex Ordonez as Valentina. Kristine Crame and Kris Belle Paclibar as Darna. * Captain Barbell (2003) - Regine Velasquez as Darna, dream sequence * The Songbird and the Song Writer Concert Tour (2004) - Regine Velasquez in Darna costume * Darna TV Series (2005-2006) - Angel Locsin as Darna * Robitussin Liqui Gel Commercial (2006) - Angel Locsin as Darna Actors and Actresses Who Played Darna in Movies and Television * Rosa del Rosario in "Darna" (1951) and "Darna at ang Babaing Lawin" (1952) * Liza Moreno in "Si Darna at ang Impakta" (1963) and "Isputnik vs. Darna" (1963) * Eva Montes in "Darna at ang Babaing Tuod" (1965) * Gina Pareno in "Darna at ang Planetman" (1969) * Vilma Santos in "Lipad, Darna, Lipad!" (1973), "Darna and the Giants" (1973), "Darna vs The Planet Women" (1973) and "Darna and Ding" (1980) * Chiquito in "Terribol Dobol" (1974) - first male Darna * Lorna Tolentino in "Darna" (1977 TV Series) * Brenda del Rio in "Darna Kuno?" (1979) * Dolphy in "Darna Kuno?" (1979) - second male Darna * Lotis Key in "Darna Kuno?" (1979) * Rio Locsin in "Bira, Darna, Bira!" (1979) * Sharon Cuneta in "Captain Barbell" (1986) * Nanette Medved ''' in "Darna" (1991) * '''Anjanette Abayari in "Darna Ang Pagbabalik" (1994) and Ang Pagbabalik ni Pedro Penduko (1994) * Regine Velasquez in "Captain Barbell" (2003) * Angel Locsin in "Mars Ravelo's Darna"(2005 TV Series) * Katrina Halili in ""Mars Ravelo's Darna"(2005 TV Series)- first Black Darna * Marian Rivera in "Mars Ravelo's Darna"(2009 TV series) Songs Featuring Darna * Hindi Ako Si Darna (1990s) ** Filipino version of "Superwoman" popularized by Karun White ** Performed by: Jenine Desiderio * Narda (2005) ** Composed and Performed by: Kamikazee (2009 TV series OST) * Time In (2007) ** Performed by: Yeng Constantino * Di Na Nag-iisa ** Performed by Regine Velasquez (Love theme from DARNA (2005) TV Series. This song was officially released by Universal Records in Regine Velasquez' Motion Picture Soundtrack, "Till I Met You". A 2nd version of "Di Na Nag-Iisa"(Acoustic version) appears on this same album. External links *Official Mars Ravelo's Darna web site *GMA Network's official site for the 2005 TV series *Mango Comics Darna web site *Darna at the International Catalogue of Superheroes * Philippine Comics - The most comprehensive library of Filipino comics on the internet. Category:ugly Category:evil Category:hated Category:cry babiez